


Sin ninguna intención, nació el lirio

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasar de un estado a otro, cambiar de sentimientos, con lentitud, casi sin darse cuenta. Es posible, aun para Bill Kaulitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin ninguna intención, nació el lirio

***

Lanzarte es arriesgarte a fallar. O tal vez a ganar.

***

Prólogo

—¿No te sientes solo?  
Bill apartó la vista de la televisión y giró hacia Gustav. Estaban solos, Georg se encontraba hablando con su novia vía teléfono en su propia habitación y Tom durmiendo.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó, sumergiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos para buscar su encendedor.  
—A que… tú… —Las ocasiones en las que Gustav dudaba eran tan escasas que Bill no pudo evitar que su curiosidad se intensificara, la película que estaban viendo siendo relegada a segundo plano—. ¿Hace cuánto no tienes una cita, al menos?  
Con que era eso. Bill no sabía si encontrar el tema irritante o patético, y más considerando que era Gustav quien lo traía a colación. De sus labios no salió más que humo por unos minutos.  
—Hace un par de noches la pasé muy bien con… —No pudo completar su oración. No recordaba el nombre de la chica.  
—Lo sé, todos los escuchamos. —Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Bill—. No es eso de lo que hablo.  
Diciendo con voz baja un “lo sé”, la conversación murió y no pasó mucho antes de que Gustav alegara que tenía sueño y se marchara tan silenciosamente como había llegado a proponer que pasaran juntos un rato viendo el último DVD que había comprado.  
Para los cuatro era distinto. Georg tenía novia y, al parecer, aquello iba viento en popa. La relación de Gustav con una chica a la que había conocido en línea acababa de terminar y todavía estaba de luto.  
Tom… El caso de Tom era extraño. Su hermano podía ser el que hiciera más comentarios sexuales, el que orgullosamente se tildara de mujeriego, pero a la hora de los hechos, nunca hacía nada. Bill había comenzado a pensar con seriedad que tenía un problema o trauma con el sexo y las mujeres. Con facilidad, era el que menos interactuaba con alguien con pechos, en todo aspecto.  
Con un gruñido soltó la colilla consumida que empezaba a quemarle los dedos. Se levantó sacudiéndose las cenizas de su pijama y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes.  
A diferencia de Tom, los inconvenientes no los tenía con intimar físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Era más fácil hechizar a cualquiera que despertarse su interés, no necesitar más que un par de sonrisas y una conversación ligera para que cayera rendida a sus pies; luego, descargar toda la tensión, la lujuria en mutua adoración pasajera y, finalmente, decir adiós.  
Frente al espejo observó su rostro limpio de maquillaje, sus profundas ojeras y sus ojos vacíos, y detestó un poco a Gustav.  
Sí se sentía solo. Y lo peor es que no te tenía ni idea de cómo remediar eso.

  
I.

En casa _por fin_. El tour había estado plagado de reveses, cancelaciones, baja venta de entradas… lleno de ilusiones deshechas y expectativas tiradas a la basura. Un maldito desastre de principio a fin.  
—Tenemos que celebrar —escuchó que decía Tom a Georg con ánimo. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un sarcasmo e iniciar una pelea.  
Lo único que deseaba era meterse en su cama y dormir hasta recuperar toda su energía. Pero no era posible, lo sabía. Sus próximas semanas estaban copadas de citas y obligaciones de las que no podía eludirse.  
—¿Qué dices, Bill?  
Estaba por negarse cuando fijó la mirada en sus compañeros de banda y fue capaz de notar que pensaban exactamente igual que él: no había nada que celebrar. Cada uno de ellos tenía la misma nube negra encima y deseaban olvidarse de todo por unas horas. Y no _pudo_ decir que no, como si quisiera compartir la miseria.  
El club con sus luces de muchos colores, gentío hasta el hartazgo y alcohol, no pudieron cambiarle el humor con la facilidad que hubiera deseado. Resolviendo que si no podía sentirse mejor, lo fingiría, como mínimo, le comunicó a su hermano que buscaría diversión y se mezcló con la multitud.  
Pronto ubicó lo que deseaba y pocos minutos después, sabía que ella se llamaba Emily y recién había llegado de una universidad de algún otro lado del mundo y parecía no tener ni idea de quién era él.  
—Una amiga acaba de decirme que formas parte de una banda llamada Tokio Hotel —le dijo con genuina sorpresa al verlo retornar de la barra—, que son conocidos… y que tengo suerte.  
Bill observó los ojos verdes de la chica refulgir por las luces y sus dientes blancos que se mostraron cuando aceptó con un “gracias” la copa que le tendió. Asintió con falsa seriedad.  
—¿Sí? ¿Tengo suerte? —preguntó ella con un pequeño sonrojo producto de su flirteo o del ambiente cargado.  
—Más de lo que te imaginas…  
—No te adelantes, quizá seas tú el que ha tenido suerte. —Emily rió, y él pronto la acompañó en sus carcajadas.  
De ahí en adelante todo fue igual y diferente. Compartieron una charla trivial y las palabras Tokio Hotel no fueron mencionadas nuevamente. Y tener sus piernas rodeando su cintura mientras apartaba con delicadeza el cabello castaño para dejar un reguero de besos en su cuello, fue una buena sensación. No hubo momentos incómodos ni desengaños horas después cuando ella lo sacudió un poco, anunciando que se iba y se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Lo último que vio de ella fue su silueta mimetizarse con la oscuridad…  
A la mañana siguiente, después de estrellar su teléfono contra la puerta por sonar insistentemente y rumiar maldiciones, notó un papel en el velador: un número telefónico.

  
II.

Removió una vez más la comida de su plato y suspiró sin apetito. Cuando Tom le había propuesto comer en casa y experimentar para ver qué salía, la idea le había emocionado. Pero ahora era distinto, y no precisamente porque el intento de lasaña tuviera un sabor tan desagradable.  
—¿Qué sucede? De repente no tienes mucho qué decir. —Tom había acabado de comer y le estudiaba con cuidado—. Bill, estamos _bien_.  
Por supuesto que estaban bien. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el término del tour y desastre o no, seguían siendo requeridos en muchos lados. _Welcome to the Humanoid City_ no todo había salido como lo esperaban pero todavía se encontraban en su mejor momento.  
—No es nada —aseguró con una sonrisa suave—. La ronda de entrevistas de la mañana me dejó exhausto, eso es todo… Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches, Tom.  
Sí era cansancio, pero a la vez era algo más. Y era tan ridículo como innegable, una maldita sensación que se arrastraba debajo de su piel y titilaba fastidiosa cada vez que tenía unos segundos para pensar en algo más que no fueran obligaciones, respuestas a preguntas entrometidas en las entrevistas y poner una expresión adecuada para cada aparición pública.  
Tenía ganas de hacer algo que nunca había hecho, bien fuera porque no sintió la necesidad o porque si la sintió, la ahogó entre autoengaño y finalmente olvido: quería llamar a la última chica con la que había pasado una noche.  
Su nombre no era del todo claro en su memoria y no le daba muchas vueltas al detalle; lo que sí tenía presente era su figura agraciada y esbelta, la facilidad con la que habían compartido sonrisas, curiosidad impetuosa y, sobre todo, que podía ser ubicada.  
Viendo fijamente su teléfono, arrugó la frente. Eso no era lo que acostumbraba. Pero, pensó, ¿qué podía perder? La balanza estaba a su favor.

  
III.

Sentía mariposas en su estómago. Dios. Bill ni siquiera podía recordar hacía cuánto que sus entrañas no se revolvían de esa manera. Era tan hermosa.  
—¿Y qué opinas? ¿No es lo mejor que has visto en toda tu vida? —el tono era claramente jocoso, pero Bill asintió con gravedad—. Algo me decía que te gustaría.  
—Eres una genio —sonrió, apartando reacio la mirada de la bota que tenía entre las manos y centrándola en la chica—. Dime tu precio ahora mismo para llevármelas a casa.  
—Tranquilo, vaquero. No sabes cuánto me alegra que te hayan gustado, pero te advertí que aún están en proceso creativo —suspiró con falso dramatismo—. Diseñar cosas fabulosas está tan subestimado…  
Bill rió y dejó la bota al lado de su par.  
Emily le pidió que fueran a tomar algo cerca en un pequeño cafetín que estaba cerca del mini-estudio en el centro de la ciudad y aceptó sin complicarse mucho. Estaba de incógnito, realmente de incógnito con unas gafas que dejaban al descubierto apenas su boca y su nariz, una gorra y ropa holgada. Había salido así de su departamento cuando después de unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas casuales y sin compromiso, le pidió a Emily encontrarse.  
—No me mencionaste que habías estudiado diseño de zapatos en la universidad. Si te soy sincero, sería lo último en lo que pensaría considerando que te fuiste lejos… —Si bien a Bill le costó horrores acordarse del nombre, recordaba otros pormenores. Su memoria era selectiva.  
—No puedes culparme —la chica soltó una risita—. “Hey, cómo estás, amo tanto los zapatos que estudié y me especialicé en ellos”, no está dentro de mis líneas.  
—¿Líneas?  
—Ya sabes, para conquistar muchachos.  
La forma adorable en la que movió sus cejas, risueña, hizo que Bill sintiera nuevamente mariposas enloquecidas en su estómago. A excepción de que esta vez no era por unas botas increíbles de las que tendría primicia sino por una mujer con la que podía hablar tranquilo y sin sentirse un fenómeno de circo.  
—¿Cómo así te decidiste a mostrarme tu trabajo? —preguntó cuando su pedido arribó y tomó el primer sorbo de café.  
Emily alzó la vista de su copa de helado al que ya le había dado metido cucharilla.  
—Hice mi tarea, ¿sabes? —dijo bajando el tono de voz—. Busqué qué era Tokio Hotel y me sentí la persona más ignorante del mundo entero. Me sorprendió que me llamaras, es decir, hay tantos rumores… Te confieso que requiere de agallas estar bajo un ojo tan crítico como sospecho que es el tuyo.  
Un sonrojo ligero invadió el rostro femenino pero no fue por mucho. Pronto ella continuó comiendo su helado con tanta delicia que incluso le provocó, sin embargo, antes de seguir _hacia adelante_ , cualquiera que fuera el significado de eso, quería saber algo.  
—¿Por qué actúas tan… relajada todo el tiempo?  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emily que se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder:  
—Puede parecer difícil de entender, pero cada vez que comienzo a entrar en pánico recordando que estoy… bueno, contigo y todo lo que eso implica, me esfuerzo en concentrarme en el tiempo que pasamos cuando nos conocimos y que aunque no fue mucho, para mí fuiste Bill a secas.  
Habían pasado muchos años desde que la fama había iniciado, al igual que el acoso mediático y la burbuja a la que solo tenían acceso las personas más cercanas, su familia y él. Había olvidado que podía ser Bill y _solo_ Bill y no Bill Kaulitz, cantante de Tokio Hotel y comidilla favorita de la prensa.  
Viendo a la muchacha que tenía al frente con una mancha de helado de chocolate en una mejilla sintió una chispa de alegría.  
—Uhm… —soltó satisfecha cuando la copa estuvo vacía. Notando que la observaba fijamente a través de los lentes de sol, sus facciones se encendieron de un furioso rojo—. Lo siento mucho, mucho, pero frente a un helado dejo de ser una persona civilizada.  
—Tienes helado en la mejilla —dijo con delicadeza—, y en la una ceja, creo.  
—Oh, mierda, ¿en serio? Discúlpame un segundo, iré a cavar un hoyo y morirme de la vergüenza —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño con celeridad.  
Tomando un poco de café tibio, Bill hizo una mueca.

  
IV.

Era mirar a una mujer desnudándose lentamente, pero mirarla con tal detenimiento que en ese momento no solo resaltaba su belleza, sino también su gracia e inteligencia; la emoción y excitación creciendo a pasos acelerados y toda ingenua atracción convirtiéndose en algo más poderoso…  
Los encuentros y salidas habían sido esporádicos hasta que unos días antes Emily le había dado una dirección. Cuando llegó, silenciosamente lo llevó de la mano hasta una habitación, _su_ habitación, podía deducir, y lo sentó en la amplia cama.  
—Me gustas —había dicho casi susurrando—, y quiero saber ahora mismo si vamos a ser amigos o algo más.  
—¿Novios? —preguntó sintiéndose apesadumbrado. No quería que la respuesta fuese “sí” porque marcaría un fin sin siquiera haber comenzado. No quería una relación amorosa o parecido, lo tenía claro.  
—No, no —escuchó que negaba con rapidez, casi espanto. Su voz había cobrado decisión—. No soy tonta, Bill, y no nací ayer. Por algo hasta tengo un par de años más que tú. Creo en los grises, no en que todo tiene que ser negro o blanco.  
—¿Entonces…? —Emily tomó sus manos, apretándolas e impidiéndole seguir y una sonrisa pequeña adornó sus labios.  
—Quiero saber si vamos a permanecer en lo blanco. Me gusta tu compañía y sé que es muto, pero… ¿eso va a ser todo? —No supo qué podría decir, así que se quedó callado—. Bill, ¿te gusto?  
—Sí. —No era una mentira. Emily era bonita. Y agradable. Compartieron una mirada antes de decidirse a inclinarse y besarla.  
Desde la vez que se habían conocido, del sexo que pensó que iba a ser solo de una noche, no se habían dado más que besos en la mejilla, sus encuentros centrándose en pasar un buen rato sin nada sexual revoloteando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando ella se apartó y con los ojos clavados en los suyos, empezó a quitarse prenda tras prenda, Bill pudo estar seguro de que no había mentido, que _sí_ , Emily le atraía.

  
V.

Los créditos finales de la película aparecieron en la pantalla del televisor. Emily se desperezó y dio un sonoro bostezo.  
—Vaya, se nota que te entretengo mucho —ironizó Bill con una sonrisa.  
—No, sabes que estoy extenuada —negó, justo antes de bostezar nuevamente—. Esto del desfile ese acercándose me tiene tan estresada. ¿Te molesta si no…?  
Bill quitó el brazo con el que la rodeaba y se estiró en su misma posición mientras le daba una ojeada al reloj que marcaba poco más de la medianoche.  
—Sabes que no. Además yo también estoy cansado.  
Emily asintió y depositó un beso en su cuello.  
—Puedes quedarte si quieres, aún si no hacemos nada —murmuró contra su oído.  
Bill tuvo que obligarse a fingir que consideraba la oferta cuando su respuesta de cajón era un no. Pasados los segundos que consideró pertinentes, meneó la cabeza con suavidad.  
—Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.  
—Entonces es mejor que te marches ya, muero por apoyar la cabeza en mi almohada —contestó Emily levantándose y jalándole de un brazo para que también se pusiera en pie.  
Bill sabía que no estaba molesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Tal vez era la ligera culpa que sentía buscando maneras de manifestarse.  
Emily ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la forma en la que sus labios se curvaron en una mezcla extraña de mofa y seriedad.  
—No soy una niña y soy más inteligente de lo que me das crédito —sentenció y se puso de puntillas para atrapar su boca.  
El beso de despedida fue seguido por otro igual de intenso y largo, y Bill se puso en camino. Era cierto que tenía una mañana ajetreada, sin embargo, igual hubiera podido pasar la noche con Emily, ese no era precisamente el inconveniente. Pasando la luz roja en una avenida desierta, suspiró. El sexo casual que a veces no parecía tal cosa y los momentos de compañía habían comenzado hacía ya unos meses y, de alguna forma increíble, se las había arreglado para que nadie se enterara.  
Es decir, a Andi se lo había contado en una llamada telefónica, y Tom parecía sospechar que se veía con alguien pero no se había atrevido a hacerle un interrogatorio. El resto no tenía ni idea, ni Jost, Dunja o los de su equipo, ni las fans ni la prensa. Especialmente la prensa.  
Y de esa forma era maravilloso. Como si Emily y la relación que tenía con ella fuera algo privado, no el asunto de nadie más, y temía que si empezaba a dormir fuera seguido, si dejaba detalles que alguien pudiera vincular hasta descubrirlo todo, se arruinaría.

  
VI.

El departamento de Emily no era grande ni pequeño, tenía dos piezas y una sala-comedor bien decorada y de colores cálidos. Bill había estado ahí innumerables veces pero nunca se había puesto a observar a detalle, y tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la muchacha estaba de un lado a otro, acelerada y a punto de entrar en histerismo.  
—¡No encuentro mis zapatos marrones de tacón! —apareció por un milisegundo para lamentarse antes de volver a su habitación musitando para ella sola que buscaría de nuevo.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar.  
—No, estoy a punto de encontrar los condenados zapatos, estoy segura.  
Bill y ella eran muy distintos la mayoría de veces, sin embargo, raras ocasiones eran como dos gotas de agua. La terquedad, perseverancia como le gustaba llamarla, era una de ellas.  
Unos cuantos minutos más se arrastraron con lentitud y vio aparecer a Emily, zapatos en mano y portando una sonrisa de victoria.  
—Te dije —canturreó guardando sus zapatos en su maleta y cerrándola al fin.  
—Me dijiste —asintió. La chica colapsó a su lado y tomó aire profundamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar de viaje?  
—Todavía no sé, pero no puede ser menos de un mes y más de dos. París no me gusta tanto así que no temas que me quede más de lo necesario. ¿Tú cuándo regresas?  
Bill rechazó el cigarro que le ofrecía y encogió los hombros.  
—David dice unas semanas, pero entre el concierto en Moscú, la sesión de fotos y quién sabe cuántas entrevistas, lo dudo mucho.  
Quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Bill no comprendía del todo por qué sospechaba que realmente _resentiría_ dejar de encontrarse con Emily con cierta frecuencia.  
—Creo que te extrañaré.  
—¿No estás seguro? —De nuevo, se encogió de hombros. Emily liberó una carcajada—. Sí que me haces sentir apreciada.  
—Em, sabes que…  
Con un _shh_ le impidió seguir hablando. Emily se incorporó lo suficiente para subirse el vestido un poco y sentarse en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado. A pesar de que un día cualquiera Bill se hubiera concentrado en el lado sexual de la posición, y que ahora incluso se sentía un tanto excitado por el peso agradable en sus partes sensibles, lo que verdaderamente le tenía absorbido era la mirada verde.  
—Podrás repetir incansable que buscas tu verdadero amor pero los dos sabemos que no es así, que es pura mierda mediática. Yo no creo en almas gemelas o en un “para siempre”, solo sé que te quiero, Bill.  
Bill no contestó con un _yo también_ y a Emily no pareció afectarle, porque de un instante al otro se había levantado y entrado en pánico porque su avión salía en tres horas y aún tenía cosas por hacer.  
—Un me gustas dista mucho de un te quiero —murmuró poco después, pensando que Emily no lo escucharía con lo ajetreada que estaba.  
—Lo sé —fue la respuesta que no pidió y, sin embargo, recibió.

  
VII.

—Has estado callado, Bill —observó Gustav sin quitar los ojos de su libro. Estaban en el avión que los llevaba de vuelta a Alemania. Tom dormía dos asientos a su izquierda y Georg había ido a pedirse un café y probablemente a coquetear a la aeromoza; una pelea fuerte con su novia lo tenía haciendo tonterías y arrastrando un talante que daba lástima.  
—Estoy agotado, no he dormido bien —respondió a la vez que constataba que su hermano estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo—. ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, cuando me preguntaste si no me sentía solo?  
Con interés y cuidado, Gustav posó su libro en sus piernas y contestó afirmativamente.  
—Dudaba que me hubieras puesto mucha atención. ¿Qué tiene?  
—Lo hice, más o menos. Conocí a alguien hace unos meses. Su nombre es Emily.  
—Wow, eso es fuerte. Que Jost no se entere que después te mata por aniquilar el sueño de miles de fans de querer ser tu verdadero amor. ¿Estás… enamorado? —El chico rubio alzó sus cejas, tomando conciencia de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar—. Que me jodan, nunca pensé lanzarte una pregunta así.  
Bill rió silenciosamente ante la expresión de asombro.  
—No lo sé, no me importa mucho —suspiró—. Con ella es fácil y puedo olvidarme que yo soy… _yo_ y a veces necesito eso tanto. Siento que Emily no cae bajo el encanto de Bill Kaulitz, cantante de Tokio Hotel, si no únicamente de Bill.  
—Semejante hazaña. —Si el tono de Gustav hubiera sido menos serio, Bill hubiese pensando que se burlaba de él—. Es que es fácil olvidarse de que todavía hay mujeres cuerdas que no besan el suelo que pisas.  
Bill se quedó en silencio. Eventualmente, Gustav entendió que no quería charlar más sobre el tema, por lo que con un _no te recalientes demasiado la cabeza_ , siguió leyendo su libro.  
Era una sensación extraña; eran sentimientos nuevos y causaban un poco de pavor. Porque en la ecuación no solo entraban Emily y él, sino muchísimas variantes más. Vio cómo Tom se removía en su sitio y cerró los ojos.

  
VIII.

Las luces le caían molestosamente en plena cara, así que haciendo caso omiso a unos brazos que le instaban por quedarse unos minutos más en la cama, se levantó. Buscó sus pantalones en el suelo y se los puso, sacando del bolsillo trasero su teléfono. Cuando estaba por acabar de vestirse, marcó un número. A la segunda timbrada una voz contestó con un _¿Bill?_ adormecido.  
—Emy —dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndole un vistazo de soslayo al muchacho de cabello rubio que le miraba desorientado. Hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y salió a paso rápido de la habitación y segundos después del departamento.  
—Cariño, ¿sabes qué hora es aquí?… ¿No? Bueno, yo tampoco. —Bill podía afirmar estaba echada boca abajo, sus párpados cerrados y una expresión relajada.  
—Si quieres llamo dentro de unas horas.  
—No, no. El daño ya está hecho —bromeó—. Pero tengo que prepararme un café lo que es ya. Hace días que no sé de ti, ¿cómo estás, ingrato?  
Bill llegó hacia donde estaba su auto y se resguardó en él, asegurándose de ocultar su identidad lo mejor que podía.  
—No hablemos de incumplimientos, que me ganas con creces. —Escuchando el sonido de unos trastes siendo removidos y la respiración pausada de Emily, prácticamente se alegró que no dijera nada del par de meses de más que se estaba quedando en París—. Hoy hice algo que nunca pensé hacer.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—Nunca lo adivinarías —musitó, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo el auto.  
Momentos que se le hicieron eternos solo pudo oír unos ruidos aislados y que no pudo identificar al otro lado de la línea.  
—Me has engañado, ¿verdad? —señaló finalmente Emily con gravedad. Bill esperó a que riera o añadiera un “es broma”, pero nunca pasó. Se quedó tan confuso que no vio que una camioneta quería adelantarlo en una curva y casi chocó, deteniéndose en seco después de una patinada de pocos metros. Por la brusquedad del movimiento el teléfono se resbaló de su mano y no se molestó en recogerlo de nuevo.

  
IX.

Era un sentimiento de vacuidad que le incomodaba y le sumía en una melancolía que parecía no disminuir o incrementar a medida que las semanas pasaban. No era Emily apropiándose de sus pensamientos cada minuto del día; en ocasiones, inclusive, buscaba razones para pensar en ella cuando más agitado estaba. Para _extrañarla_. Pero sí era que en los momentos de mayor tranquilidad, ansiara su presencia de forma loca. Era hasta contradictorio.  
Respondió de forma evasiva como todo un profesional a la entrevistadora sobre los planes a futuro de la banda y su vida amorosa o falta de, y el show televisivo concluyó satisfactoriamente.  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? —escuchó que Tom preguntaba con suavidad en el camino a casa. Negó con la cabeza—. Hace mucho que no hablamos…  
Ese mucho significaban _años_. Bill hasta sintió ganas de reír y tan bien cómo había podido esquivar dar una respuesta concluyente una hora antes en la entrevista, lo hizo con su gemelo.  
Pero cuando llegaron al departamento y sus perros salieron a saludarlos, un paquete dirigido a él despertó la curiosidad de Tom.  
—¿Alguna compra en línea? —Podía haber asentido e ir a su recámara a abrirlo en privacidad, podía haberse inventado cualquier cosa, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo.  
Era el par de botas negras asombrosas que hacía tantos meses había visto en el taller de Emily. Después de esa vez le había lanzado indirectas _muy directas_ sobre ellas, pero la chica se había limitado a decirle que las tendría cuando fuera el momento oportuno. Y al parecer ese momento había llegado.  
—Son bonitas —dijo Tom sin verdadero interés—. Hay un sobre con tu nombre —añadió estirando la mano para agarrar un sobre blanco medio perdido entre los papeles de envoltorio.  
Bill tomó aire y pidió a su hermano que se lo leyera.  
—“Espero que te gusten como la primera vez que las vistes. Regresé de París y me gustaría hablar contigo, sabes cómo puedes ubicarme. Besos, Emily”. —Tom se quedó en silencio, repasando con sus ojos las líneas de manera repetitiva.  
—Es cierto —dijo Bill al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos—, hace mucho que hablamos…  
Si quería hacer las cosas bien, tendría que comenzar de ese modo.

  
X.

—Me alegra que vinieras.  
—Sí… —respondió evasivamente fijándose en los cambios que había sufrido la sala y se quedó, por un instante, petrificado ante el desplazamiento total de muebles, alfombras, estantes a lugares ajenos a su recuerdo—. Todo está en diferente sitio —observó cuando Emily apareció de la cocina y le tendió el té frío que había pedido.  
—Necesitaba un cambio.  
Bill lo podía ver, y no solo en el departamento, sino en el largo cabello y castaño de Emily que había sido recortado hasta quedar a la altura de sus hombros y tinturado de color rojo.  
—Me gusta tu look —señaló forzando una sonrisa—, te queda bien.  
—Siempre quise ser pelirroja y me dije, ¿por qué no ahora? — Emily devolvía la sonrisa pero imprevistamente se puso seria—. Desapareciste de mi vida en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, Bill. No te presioné con llamadas ni textos… porque no es mi estilo, aunque ganas no me faltaron, te lo puedo asegurar.  
La expresión en el rostro de Emily no era una que había presenciado muchas veces, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas, su labio inferior siendo mordido con fuerza y sus ojos destellando algo que no podía descifrar.  
—Necesitaba tiempo.  
—Decírmelo no te hubiera disminuido en nada. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Repasé millones de veces el “me has engañado” y concluí que era mi culpa el haberte ahuyentado como si fueras uno de esos tipos ordinarios a los que hay que tratar con pinzas sobre temas de compromiso.  
Si no se equivocaba, Emily estaba poniéndose histérica. Histérica y triste. Bill dudaba haberla visto así alguna vez y se sintió inepto ante la situación, sin saber precisamente cómo actuar, así que calló.  
—Mencionaste que te gusta cómo luzco pero sé que no. Y a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero era parte de tratar de renovar todo, de seguir adelante.  
Por primera vez desde que había iniciado el verse con Em, confirmó que había aspectos de su personalidad que le eran totalmente desconocidos y eso le causó igual cantidad de miedo como de curiosidad.  
—Estás media chiflada, ¿no? —musitó al enderezarse y girar para rodear con sus brazos el talle de la chica. Ante su pregunta, Emily se levantó sus hombros, sin lucir ofendida.  
—Insegura, tal vez. Estuve loca dudando si te enviaba las botas o no, y… —Bill la calló sellando sus labios.  
Cuando se apartaron, se quedaron muy juntos y sin decir más palabras por largo tiempo, escuchando la respiración del otro, hasta que Emily giró un poco y notó los ojos perdidos de Bill.  
—¿En qué piensas?  
—En nada, te siento tan bien entre mis brazos que por ahora el resto puede esperar.

  
XI.

Sentía como si fuera el centro de atención, lo cual era bastante irónico considerando que cuatro de los chicos más populares de toda Alemania, tal vez de Europa o del mundo, no sabía con certeza, se hallaban en la misma estancia que ella.  
—¿Y cuál es tu secreto para lidiar con todo… _esto_? —cuestionó Gustav, acomodándose sus lentes e ignorando la mirada mortal que recibió de unos ojos marrones desde el otro lado de la sala—. Es decir, con Bill y lo que acarrea eso. No creo que sea pan comido. Hägen lo tiene fácil porque nadie quiere sus intimidades, pero Bill… —El chico rubio negó con la cabeza con gravedad y se sorprendió cuando Emily soltó una risita.  
—¿Gustav siempre habla como si fuera… no sé, el abuelo de la familia? —susurró con camarería a Bill quien rió y asintió.  
—A Gus le gusta hacerse el mayor, no le hagas mucho caso. —Georg, que estaba sentado cerca, también había escuchado y sonreía.  
Gustav estaba a punto de objetar cuando Emily se le adelantó.  
—Vamos paso a paso. Primero tenemos que descubrir si estamos hechos el uno para el otro antes de dejar que el mundo decida por nosotros y destroce lo que tenemos en el proceso.  
—Es fácil decirlo pero se nota que no tienes ni puta idea de qué es en lo que estás metiéndote —contraatacó Tom, sin ápice de tacto, desde una las sillas más alejadas del resto, donde se había resguardado desde que Emily había llegado.  
—¡Tom! —exclamó Bill con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la descortesía de su hermano—. Ya hemos hablado de esto.  
—Quizá sea cierto que no tengo ni puta idea —contestó Emily con voz calmada a pesar de la agresividad de su mirada y sus mejillas rosáceas—. ¿Pero quién realmente la tiene?  
Tom no refutó.

  
XII.

Emily meneó la cabeza, su cabello agitándose con el movimiento y una sonrisa innegable pegada a su boca. Bill levantó ambos pulgares, dando su visto bueno.  
—No sé por qué esperaste semanas para cambiártelo de nuevo a castaño —expresó cuando salían del centro de estética. Em se le había pedido con un por favor y un mirada de _sé que no_ puedes _negarte_ que había funcionado.  
—Yo tampoco. —Le echó una ojeada a Bill que traía encima ropa suelta y el rostro lo más cubierto que podía y suspiró—. A veces me pregunto qué rayos veo en ti, usas más maquillaje que yo y apuesto que la mitad de hombres te elegirían como su cita aún sabiendo tu sexo. Y eso sin contar que en ocasiones pienso con mucho fundamento que eres más _atractiva_ que yo.  
—¿Estás jodiéndome con que parezco una mujer o solo es impresión mía? —Emily rió y apresó su brazo entre los suyos.  
—No, cómo crees. Vamos a esa pastelería que han abierto recién al final de esta calle, ¿sí? Me han dicho que sus postres son para morirse…  
Bill se dejó llevar y no dijo nada cuando tuvieron que hacer cola para ocupar una mesa o cuando en su excitación, Emily apresuró a la camarera y pidió dos pies de manzana. Se sentía cómodo, como si una sonrisa pudiera brotar en sus labios con suma facilidad; no recordaba haberse sentido así en considerable cantidad de tiempo.  
—Cariño —escuchó llamando su atención—, no te molesta que haga comentarios pesados sobre tu apariencia, ¿verdad? Sé que no toco un nervio sensible pero tampoco es que te haga saltar de un pie de la risa.  
—Más bien deberías preocuparte por saber que soy alérgico a las manzanas. —Esa preocupación de Emily y su parpadeo rápido, signo de su nerviosismo, hicieron que su estómago se retorciera. Lucía atrayente, sin desearlo, sin pensarlo.  
—Pero no lo eres…  
—Que sí lo soy y no me discutas —alzó un poco la voz en fingido tono prepotente y Emily rió.  
Aquella risa fue lo último familiar y agradable que escuchó antes de que un chillido hiciera que sus oídos prácticamente le sangrasen: “¡Ese es Bill Kaulitz!” Ante los súbitos flashes y voces irreconocibles, lo único que pudo pensar fue en coger la mano de Emily, salir como pudiera del local y caminar lo más rápido que pudiera hacia donde su automóvil estaba estacionado.

  
XIII.

—Sé que no perderás el juicio —aseguró Bill al teléfono, escuchando la lenta respiración de Emily—. Lo siento.  
—No te disculpes por algo que no es directamente error tuyo. Estos días, con el asedio y la agresividad, he llegado a pensar que tu hermano tenía razón, no tengo ni idea de lo que es meterme en todo esto.  
—¿Estás considerando…?  
—No —interrumpió apresuradamente—. Todavía considero que vales la pena, Kaulitz. —Bill sonrió y después de horas de estar preocupado y con las facciones tensas, se relajó.  
Al día siguiente de que fuera descubierto de incógnito con Emily, pasó lo que había esperado: noticias, reportajes, fotos y grandes interrogativas de quién era aquella mujer, de si salía con alguien luego de tanto, de si pensaba asentarse y demás locuras. Las llamadas de Jost y su madre exigiendo saber por qué tenían que enterarse de semejantes novedades por medios públicos tampoco se hicieron esperar.  
Había sido una maldita locura. Y con el pasar de las semanas, el descubrimiento de la identidad de Emily y la rotunda negativa a conceder una entrevista por parte de ambos, el escenario no parecía más que ir de mal en peor. La gota que había derramado el vaso fue un grupo de fans cercando a Emily a la salida de su taller y exigiendo saber qué hacía con Bill y desde cuándo y por qué y… Por eso cuando la presencia de la chica fue requerida en un desfile fuera del país, muchas premeditaciones no fueron necesarias.  
—Daré una entrevista dentro de poco, ya está programada —dijo con voz neutra—. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para intentar aplacar las conjeturas que están haciendo y serenar el circo.  
—Comprenderé si dices que solo soy tu amiga, pero Bill, por favor, no empieces a recitar tu discursillo barato sobre el amor. ¿Promesa?  
Era una promesa factible y que Em entendiera que ni él ni el mundo estaba listo para que divulgara de buenas a primeras su relación, lo volvía fácil.  
—¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta?  
—¿Qué?  
—He conocido Tokio antes que tú…

  
XIV.

—¿Y cuál es tu secreto para lidiar con todo esto? —preguntó Gustav al acabar la animada cena. Bill puso los ojos en blanco y colocó su mano encima de la rodilla de Emily debajo de la mesa.  
—Espera, tengo una sensación déja vù —dijo Georg echando un vistazo a su alrededor y afilando los ojos aparentemente perturbado. Todos rieron, excepto la novia del bajista que solo alzó una ceja, obviamente no enterada a qué se refería.  
—Ahora sí puedo formularte una respuesta más realista —anunció Emily cuando las carcajadas murieron. Le dirigió una sonrisa dulce por un instante a Tom, quien lució contrariado, y siguió hablando—. Es cuestión de olvidarme seguido sobre Bill de _Tokio Hotel_ y asirme con uñas y dientes al Bill que en realidad sí puede dejar de hablar de proyectos, canciones y ser tan… denso.  
Tom no contradijo, ni siquiera puso expresión de querer hacerlo y todos parecieron aceptar la validez de la contestación, especialmente Bill, para quien el argumento había sido repetido millones de veces, cada vez más creíble que la anterior.  
Pasando un rato se trasladaron a la sala y la primera botella de vino fue abierta. Para la segunda, un Georg renuente y su novia se retiraron. Después de la tercera pasaron a whisky y a un poco más de la mitad, mientras Gustav hablaba hasta por los codos de cosas insignificantes, Tom anunció que quería bailar. Dicho y hecho, el centro de la sala se convirtió en su pista de baile luego de poner uno de sus CDs de Samy Deluxe en el equipo de música a volumen considerable. No pasó mucho antes de que Gustav se diera cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención y también empezara a bailar, o al menos intentarlo.  
—Tengo vergüenza ajena —se burló Bill, arrastrando las palabras y Emily liberó una carcajada. No estaba ni de cerca tan ebria como los otros tres chicos que habían resultado ser unos pesos livianos, pero se sentía animada.  
—Ven, ¡hay que bailar nosotros también! —Ningún _pero_ fue válido.

  
XV.

Bill observó cómo Emily se desperezaba como un gatito que acababa de despertarse y le produjo mucha ternura, ternura que ni siquiera pudo tornarse algo más ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo y con las extremidades estiradas abarcando gran proporción de la cama.  
—¿Nunca te he dicho que te quiero? —Sabía de antemano la respuesta.  
—No empecemos con cursilerías, es demasiado temprano en la mañana —dijo Emily con un bostezo, pero sonreía.  
—Y después te quejas con mi mamá de que no soy romántico —tornó los ojos, suprimiendo el leve estremecimiento que sentía al pensar en lo bien que se llevaban Emily y su madre. Por algún motivo que no terminaba de descubrir, prefería a una Emily alegando que nunca quería conocer a Simone porque las mamás solían odiarla, a aquella que estaba a un paso de limitarse informarle cuando irían a cenar a la casa en la que había crecido.  
—Bah, no hago eso. —Bill hizo intento de levantarse, pero fue sujetado—. Quedémonos un rato más en la cama —pidió Emily casi en un murmuro, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  
Esa mañana era especial. Tenía que viajar con la banda a Estados Unidos esa tarde y permanecer en el continente americano por unos cuantos meses… Sería la primera vez que estarían apartados por tanto tiempo desde que se habían _enseriado_ pero sabía que no sería la última. Su vida no era fácil ni normal, y Emily lo había sabido desde el inicio; constantemente se preguntaba si sobrevivirían a la separación y a la agitación.  
—Escucho los engranajes de tu cabeza moviéndose con demasiada rapidez, detente —pidió enfocando sus ojos verdes en él—. No vamos a forzar nada —le aseguró—, pero tampoco es que no vaya a luchar por ti.  
Emily volvió a su posición previa y Bill suspiró.  
—Me gustar abrazarte —dijo con voz apenas audible.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque me siento cerca de ti…

-fin-


End file.
